roblox_the_wild_westfandomcom-20200214-history
Guns and Weapons
Summary Guns and Weapons are some of the most important items that can be obtained in the game. They're split in melee weapons and ranged guns. When beginning your gameplay, buying a gun won't be required since everyone spawns with the standard "Peacekeeper Revolver". Below you will be able to see a list with all the guns and weapons that is possible to obtain in the game. Credits to SomeIsabelleGuy for most of the information. Note: The number you see in the brackets is equal to the damage in case of Headshot. Ranged Guns Peacekeeper Revolver * Damage - 25 (x2) * Reloading speed - 5.6 seconds * Unloading speed - 2 seconds * Bullets - 6 - Model3 Revolver * Damage - 20 (x2) * Reloading speed - 4.2 seconds * Unloading speed - 1.7 seconds * Bullets - 6 - Lemat Revolver * Damage - 35 (x2) * Reloading speed - 6.9 seconds * Unloading speed - 2.1 seconds * Bullets - 6 - Sawed-Off Shotgun * Damage - 56 (x1.6) * Reloading speed - 3.4 seconds * Unloading speed - 1.5 seconds * Bullets - 2 - Dragoon Shotgun * Damage - 51 (x1.6) * Reloading speed - 5.1 seconds * Unloading speed - 2.3 seconds * Bullets - 5 - Navy Revolver * Damage - 30 (x2) * Reloading speed - 3.5 seconds * Unloading speed - 5 seconds * Bullets - 6 - Winchester Rifle * Damage - 30 (x2) * Reloading speed - 7 seconds * Unloading speed - 8 seconds * Bullets - 8 - YellowBoy Rifle * Damage - 25 (x2) * Reloading speed - 4 seconds * Unloading speed - 5.7 seconds * Bullets - 6 - Lynx Rifle * Damage - 40 (x2) * Reloading speed - 2.9 seconds * Unloading speed - 4.6 seconds * Bullets - 4 - Sharps Rifle * Damage - 75 (x2) * Reloading speed - 2.3 seconds * Unloading speed - 1 second * Bullets - 1 - Golden Mauser * Damage - 17 (x2) * Reloading speed - 4.6 seconds * Unloading speed - 5 seconds * Obtainable via the VIP Gamepass. * Bullets - 10 - Harmonica Rifle * Damage - 20 (x2) * Reloading speed - 5.5 * Unloading speed - 7 * Bullets - 12 - Mule Shotgun * Damage - 50 (x1.6) * Reloading speed - 2.5 * Unloading speed - 2 * Bullets - 2 Other Weapons Bow * Damage - 50 (x2) * Shots delay - 0.3 seconds * Infinite arrows - Horse Bow * Damage - 40 (x2.5) * Infinite arrows * Fast speed - Knife * Damage - 35 * Attack delay - 0.7 seconds per hit - Bowie Knife * Damage - 50 * Fast attack speed. * Has two attacks: LMB (Stab) | RMB (Swing) - Tomahawk * Damage - 50 (x2) * Must be picked from the ground Miscellaneous Dynamite * Damage - Up to 100 * Can only be used once * Takes several seconds to explode - Bear Trap * Damage - 75 * Can damage both players and animals.